


Always

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Cute, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, rubberdoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 04:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry by no means hated Brian; however, he wasn’t fond of how his boyfriend, Ross, acted around the Brian, or the way the Brian acted around Ross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Barry by no means hated Brian; however, he wasn’t fond of how his boyfriend, Ross, acted around the Brian, or the way the Brian acted around Ross.

At first Barry thought their flirting was just going to occur during recording, but after the ‘Who’s Your Daddy’ play through the two seemed to get closer.

The first time Barry heard Ross call Brian daddy in person was during the Oxenfree recording on Steam Train. Barry tried to react in a way that the lovelies would expect but he couldn’t deny that he felt weird and a little jealous.

He had a couple days off, which he used to think about everything, mostly wondering whether Ross had a daddy kink which he hadn’t told Barry about. 

Why wouldn’t he tell him though? They had been together for half a year and were pretty open with each other even before they were dating. It wasn’t as if Barry was one to kink shame either, and Ross calling him ‘daddy’ wouldn’t hurt anyone, although no matter how much he fantasised about it, Barry could not see the appeal in calling someone ‘daddy’ or being called ‘daddy’. Even when jerking off Barry could not get hard when thinking about being called ‘daddy’.

As more time went on, the more Barry worried that Ross was losing interest in him and gaining interest in Brian.

During the Undertale live stream Ross said that Brian was his ‘daddy’ again, of course it was a joke but it still distracted Barry slightly, luckily he gained his concentration back quickly, focusing way too hard on the game to think too much about it.

Having to play the game meant Barry didn’t have as many opportunities to talk with Ross properly, Brian, on the other hand, did, as did Vernon but Barry didn’t have worry about him flirting with his boyfriend since he already seemed to be eyeing up their intern Jack. 

The better Barry did the more Ross praised him, paying more attention to his boyfriend, which Barry couldn't say he disliked. 

Barry only took an hour to defeat Sans and therefore the men had an hour or so to fill, luckily Ross, like any good boyfriend, had made sure Barry had a surprise for when he had beaten his favourite character. He asked Holly to make a butterscotch cinnamon pie as well as Spaghetti; the later was more for Ross’s benefit.

It didn’t take long for things to take a weird turn. Then again any stream with Brian and Ross that involved food was bound to become strange after the pudding incident, and their streams were often just generally weird at this point.  
Ross was low on his knees, making Brian, who was also on his knees; appear taller than him. 

Barry watched, trying not to seem jealous when inside he was seething with envious rage. A rage which only became worse when Ross called Brian ‘daddy’ again.

The jealousy only rose as Brian and Ross began to ‘Lady and the Tramp’ with the spaghetti, getting way too close for Barry’s comfort.

Holly gave Barry a consoling look, mouthing ‘are you okay?’ since she was out of frame. Barry gave her a subtle nod before trying to concentrate on the laptop in front of him.  
When Brian called him over Barry was reluctant to go, knowing things would probably get bizarre, which they did. 

Brian fed Barry the last bite of his pie and Barry wondered if he tried calling Brian ‘daddy’ maybe he would understand Ross’s kink.

“Thank you daddy.” 

It sounded weird coming from his mouth, leaving a weird, unnatural taste on his tongue. Barry certainly didn’t like it, nor did he think he could get on board with being called it which upset him making him feel as if he couldn’t give Ross what he desired.

Barry sat through the rest of the stream cracking jokes and such yet he still felt off.

That night Barry and Ross went to Ross’s apartment together, Barry wondered if one day he and Ross would move in together, or if they would end before they got that chance. He wanted to be optimistic, but given the day's circumstances he couldn't find that usual positivity he would feel.  
It wasn’t until they were lying in bed that Ross brought up Barry’s behaviour on the stream. 

“So, what was with calling Brian ‘daddy’ on the stream? Pretty unexpected dude.”

Barry shrugged, his face flushed.

“Just for the viewers y’know.”

Ross nodded and Barry thought the conversation was over, boy was he wrong.

“I thought you’d be daddy though, you seem more suited for the role, don’t you agree?” Ross asked seductively, running his hand down Barry’s chest.

“Uh… I…” Barry stuttered not liking where things were going.

“You don’t have to be embarrassed, it’s fine daddy.” 

Barry had previously thought if he was actually in this kind of situation maybe it would turn him on but his dick had never been softer.

“Ross, I’m… I don’t…” Barry cried out in a panic, unable to form sentences. 

His outcry caused Ross to stop.

“Barry, I’m sorry,” Ross whispered, he felt horrible and dirty.

Barry sighed.

“No, it’s okay; I’m the one that’s sorry. I thought I could get over this for you but…”

“Wait you think I get off on calling people daddy?” Ross exclaimed almost in hysterics.

Barry blushed and struggled to find words in his embarrassed state.

“I just… you always call Brian daddy and you seem really close…”

Barry’s voice wondered off. He felt stupid, of course that had all been a joke.

“Barry are you jealous of Brian?” Ross questioned a smug look on his face.

“Maybe…” Barry mumbled his face crimson.

“That’s so cute,” Ross cooed before pulling Barry in for a kiss. 

“But you don’t have to worry about that okay? I love you.”

Barry smiled at the man lying next to him. 

“I love you too,” he said softly before yawning. 

“Come on Bear, it’s been a long day,” Ross stated before turning the lamp off and getting comfy, his head resting on Barry’s chest, and it felt so safe but then he noticed Barry’s breathing become heavier which cause him to sit up again.

“Bear, why are you crying?”

Barry felt even more stupid than he did before, Ross loved him and he knew that. He had no reason to cry about this.

“I thought… I thought I was going to lose you to him.” Barry explained through sobs.

Ross wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, hugging him tightly.

“You’re not going to lose me, I promise Barry; I’ll always be here. Always.”


End file.
